TOBUSCUS LOVE STORY
by Happygirl10025
Summary: TOBY has a new neighbor CASSANDRA will there friendship turn into a love (EPIC FLUFFINESS) LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

TOBY (POV)

DO DO DO DO DO DO DO SUBSCRIBE!

I Turn off my head set and close my eyes, playing countless hours of happy wheels and mine craft can make a man drowsy. I let myself drows asleep with my little dog griffon sitting in my lap, but my rest was disturbed be a loud crash. I stick my head out the door, "new neghibors" I slightly whisper to my self with my famous grin spreading across my face. I look into a mirror and fix my hair, brush my teeth, and put on my shoes. I quickly make my way over to my new neghibors house exited to see who they were. I knocked on the door waiting for a Minuit or so, the door turned open and to my surprise it was a woman. She was about my age with long brown hair, beautiful tan skin, and light freckles covering her face. Also she has pretty big boobs...wait what's that she's whereing a tobuscus shirt.

CASSANDRA (POV)

I dident expect company this early into my move but here he is, I just wish I had my glasses I only see a blur. " Hey are you my new neghibor?" . Oh god I sounded so stupid and infront of him. He replied "you know it gurl" in a sly voice as he leaned up next to my door fram like he is waiting for some thing. "Oh sorry" I replied " I lost my glasses and its hard to see". "Ohhhh" the man said as if he under stood something. " why don't you come in while I get my glasses".

TOBY (POV)

thats why she dident recognize me I thought while I walked inside her house, I sat on her couch then I realized this is a gamer girl. I quickly look around her house, her couch has creepers from mine craft on it and she has a shelf full of video games, I look over to the other side of the livening room and notice youtube is open and she was subscribed to be. I gave a light smile as she walked into the room.

CASSANDRA (POV)

" found my glasses" as I raise them up in the air, I here a slight chuckle from him. " I wonder why he hasent said his name yet" I think to my self oh well. " any way my name is Cassandra" as I turn around to the mirror over my fire place and put my glasses on , befor I turn I fix my hair (I probley look like a mess) I was going to say some thing but I was cut off when I realized who was sitting on my couch in my house and lives next door.

TOBY (POV)

her smile ,her face, her every thing. She was so suprize when she saw me I couldent do any thing but smile, I could tell that she was a fan for about a Minuit I herd "omg" " TOBY TURNER is in my house" I smiled And told her I should go home griffon gets lonely. We say our good byes and I walk into my home and shut the door, I can't help but whisper HOT HOT HOT when I think of her. Then I realize I got a crush on my neghibor.

CASSANDRA (POV)

TOBY FREAKING TURNER LIVES NEXT TO ME! FREAKING TOBUSCUS . I had a crush on him Sence I first started watching his videos, I hope we can be more then friends.


	2. Chapter 2

CASSANDRA (POV)

Maby I should or maybe I shouldn't

. What if he thinks am clingy and he won't want to hang out

TOBY (POV)

I pace back and forth wondering if I should call her over. If it wasn't obvious I had the biggest crush on Cassandra. Ever Sense we met we began to hang out with each other a lot more, I feel a connection with her. That's it am gonna go in my back yard and be really loud and if she ask why I can say am shooting a lazy blog .

CASSANDRA (POV)

Ok here's the plan am going into my back yard and am going to jump on my trampoline and be very loud

Normal POV

TOBY went into his back yard and was loud as possible but at the same time Cassandra was really loud on her trampoline laughing at the top of her lungs

TOBY (POV)

I see her oh her trampoline bouncing up and down she looks so pretty time to make my move " hello audience" I said loudly as possible. " oh hey it's cassbuscus my new neighbor say hi"

CASSANDRA (POV)

He's filming me oh no what do I say " umm why don't you jump with me?"

...shit I sounded stupid and on video but next thing I know TOBY hops over my fence all ready taking off his shoes.

TOBY (POV)

She ask me! She ask me! I jump over the fence in a flash and start jumping. We talk about random things and giggle oh my the audience is going to love this. Next thing you know griffon digs a hole under the fence and jumps an the trampoline.

CASSANDRA (POV)

In a flash a little dog runs on my trampoline I almost jump on it but I fall forward on top of TOBY

TOBY (POV)

She's on to of me her face growing bright red I look into her eyes then I realize I'm still recording." Uhhh bye" I yell into the camera as I turn it off. I quickly get up to embarrassed to look at her.

CASSANDRA (POV)

What have I done?! I try to quickly change the subject "who's this" pointing towards the dog. " that's griffon" he replied. The dog jumps on my lap and licks me. I give the dog a big smooch on the face and hand griffon back to toby. " I should get to bed".

TOBY (POV)

Ok see you later I said hopping back over the fence, griffon you get more action then I do with Cassandra. I up load the video and within 5 mins almost all the comments are about if CASSANDRA is my girlfriend and why I dident Kiss her when she was on me, but some of the comments were about her nice ass and boobs why would they say that about his cassandra?


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE

OK AM A CRAPPY WRITER I HAVE NO INSPIRATION OR ANY THING I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER ...IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS KIK ME AT Kitty_Kat_1234


	4. Chapter 4

PLZ CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY OK I 3 U

CASSANDRA (POV)

Every day I go out for a jog and every day he is out there. Once I run by him and he thinks am not paying attention he leaves, it's really weird. Time to go inside for a bath, I leave my screen door open to let air in. I start the bath with lots of bubbles, I sit in the tub ready to relax about five minuets later Toby's dog griffon jumps into my tub. How did he even get in?! And TOBY runs right after him into my bath room his face burns bright red when he sees am in the tub "SORRY" he yells as he grabs his dog and runs off. I get out of the tub and notice I have a cut on my side, probably the dog scratched me. I put on some clothes and go to my kitchen for some snacks. I here a light knock on my door, it's griffon with a note on him reading

Dear cassandra,

I am very sorry :( I promise I will never be naughty again if you have lunch at Toby's house with me

3 griffon

I smile at the note and walk to Toby's house with griffon trotting besides me, I don't even need to knock TOBY sees me coming and opens the door.

"What brings you here?" I giggle "griffon invited me" TOBY looks down at griffon and says "what did I tell you about inviting pretty girls over with out telling me. I stop and smile "did he call me pretty?" He looks at me "come in girl" I sit on his couch and we make small talk, mostly about video games. "Am so sorry about what happened "Toby said "it's ok" I whispered back. He dident hurt you did he? I pull my shirt up to show him my cut it was quite big too. " omg I'm so sorry" he yells. " it's ok" I say , you can't stay alone at your house like that! Stay with me tonight just to make sure your ok... "Ok" I whispered . TOBY had the biggest smile ever " ready for the funnest night ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~^3^~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well hello ppl ...if you have a suggestion kik me at Kitty_Kat_1234. Also i would like to give a super sexy thanks to

fioleeforeverr Thank you 100000000000000000

Times I 3 your work

SORRY AM A CRAPPY WRIGHTER ~~~spelled wrong rite

Check out my new story it's about my fav band GORILLAZ


End file.
